


The One with the Mismatched Socks

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title/prompt by lucifuge_5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Mismatched Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



Fraser's eyes drifted from the tv screen to Ray's feet. Again. And even though Fraser acted like the kind of guy who'd never put his feet up on the coffee table himself, he usually didn't seem bothered that Ray would and did. So he nudged him, easy when they were sitting so close he didn't even have to bother moving out of his very comfortable slouch.

Fraser gave him the old inquisitive eyebrow.

"You're staring," Ray pointed out.

"Tonight's basketball game is very interesting," he claimed, turning back to the tv.

Uh-huh, sure. Ray waited. It took ten minutes of game time before Fraser became distracted by his feet. Ray grinned and waggled his toes. "Staring."

Fraser gave. "All right, yes. I was simply wondering if that were a deliberate fashion choice."

Confused, Ray looked at his feet. Two white socks, like he thought. Back when she cared what he wore, Stella might have had something to say if he'd worn them with nice pants, but he was in jeans. He had trouble believing that Fraser was more picky. He stretched his toes, like maybe that'd let him see what Fraser did, but nope, still socks.

"You're wondering if what's a deliberate fashion choice."

Fraser looked embarrassed. "That your socks don't match."

Ray peered at them. "Sure they do."

"The stitching on the left sock is grey, while that on the right is black. And the size of the ribbing above the ankle is different on each."

Ray looked from the socks, which seriously did match more than good enough, to Fraser's mulish, slightly embarrassed face. His own lips twitched as he tried, valiantly, not to laugh. "And that's bothering you?"

"It's not _bothering_ me." But the way he let the sentence trail off said that it did, even if Fraser would pick a different word to describe it.

Ray gave into the laughter, curling into it. When he stopped, he was leaning harder against Fraser's side, and Fraser's arm had dropped around him. "Only you would even notice."

"I'm sure--" Wordlessly, Ray cut him off. When he eventually relinquished Fraser's lips, Fraser continued, "-- someone else would notice." Then he turned his attention back to the game.

Ray shook his head with a smile. "Freak."

The corner of Fraser's mouth curled up. "Your freak."

"Absolutely."


End file.
